Naruto Path of Assassin
by AZ23AJ
Summary: Summary Inside. (Rated M for Mature)
1. Prologue

**Summary: Having enough with harsh life, Naruto leaves the Konoha and the eastern lands to the west for a new life. He would have die in the streets but was founded and saved by a young solider of the Empire name, Najenda. Many years later, Konoha and the family that left him wants him back, but he doesn't care nor want to help the village that caused him pain. Banished. Naruto x Harem.**

 **This story was inspired by; The Rave Master of Fairy Tail by Azure King and Azure Queen. Naruto Path of Shinobi by Ronin2106.**

* * *

 **Prologue**

 **The Empire, Red-Light District**

Within the Empire's poor streets, the Red-Light District is a young boy wrapping himself in a blanket to protect him from the cold and started to cry his young broken heart out. The blanket covered his body, but his head which showed many cuts on his face, his dirty blonde hair with dry blood in it and some parts of it turning white as the snow, and purple eyes. This was Naruto, no last name for good reason and now lived in the western lands.

How and why did our blonde hero come to the Empire and is not living in the eastern lands, Konoha? Well let's go in depth with it.

Naruto was the first born of twins and the oldest son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. On the first day of his birth the Nine Tailed Beast attacked the village and destroyed everything in its path but was stopped by the Fourth Hokage. He had sealed the Tail Beast into his son and daughter, having the soul into the son and Yin into the daughter. While it would have gone out right and the family will be raised fine, but something happens.

Minato had a planed on leaving Naruto to be the weapon for the Leaf Village and he could raise his daughter to control her Tail Beast powers. Kushina agreed since the village need a weapon and planed on raising her daughter, who in her eyes she see has her true child then Naruto. The Fourth created blood clones for his family and they left blonde to the wolves.

Naruto's life was a living hell for him and many things happen to him that no child should go through. He was beaten, starved, burned, and hunted down to death for having a Tail Beast sealed inside of him. He had a few people that helped and care for him, but it didn't help for the worse parts of his life.

Naruto was sexual attacked and abuse that caused many nightmares for the child to have in young life. Then he found out that Third Hokage had lied to him about his parents and that they left him to be a weapon for a village that he now hates and wants him dead. That pushed a new drive of strength for the blonde and started to leave the village for good.

The blonde-haired child didn't know who long, days, or where he was, but he know that he was free and away from the village that hated him so much. He was now living in the western lands, a place where the people of eastern wouldn't dare to look or step foot in. Now that's out of the way, let's get back to the story.

Naruto cried his heart out and wished for someone to care about as a human being and not a weapon to be used like a toy until it was broken like he was now. He wished for all the bad that happen to him can just go away and be free.

As the child cried his heart out, his cries were heard by someone that was passing by and walked towards to see him in a weaken state. She was young woman in her mid-teens with long silver haired that was tied and braided and purple eyes. She wore a black shirt with no sleeves, skit, a silver belt, leggings and combat boots. This was a young and a soldier in training in the Imperial Military, Najenda.

Najenda had been wondering around the capital and somehow her walk made it's towards the Red-Light District. She didn't why she walked in the poor area all the sudden, but she some felt that she should walk their and she did, but something got her attention to look in the streets to find young child in a blanket.

The silver-haired soldier walked towards the child but doing so careful to not scare him and noticed that he didn't even saw her. Once she was close enough, she took a knee and started to see the damaged that the child had on him.

"Are you okay?" Najenda asked, getting the child's attention.

Naruto stop crying to see a silver-haired woman in front of him and was now afraid when seeing the woman in front of him. It started out like that back in the Leaf Village and the blonde wasn't going to allow that, but he was so weak and couldn't move an inch from his spot.

Seeing the child be frighten, Najenda brought her right hand up to rub his cheeks and calm him down. Naruto was taken back at first and started to feel warm of the woman's touch. He felt cold, broken, and hollow when some girls in Konoha touched, but silver haired woman was warm to him and felt that she was no threat to him.

"Shh, it's okay. I won't hurt you, okay?" Najenda said with smile on her face as she rubbed her right hand on the child's face and started to see the signs of abuse on him which made her mad but didn't show to not scare the boy in front of her.

"Are you going to use me?" Naruto asked, causing the silver haired woman to be taken back.

"If so please kill me. I have nothing left and want the pain to stop," Naruto begged with tears coming down his face.

 _"Just what those fuckers have done to him,"_ Najenda thought during her very best to control her anger and wonder who could have a hurt this child.

She signs of abuse on the boy and could tell that wasn't the worst part. Something broke him down and destroyed him from the inside out. His heart was broken and something inside the silver haired woman told her to help this boy out.

The next thing that happen, Najenda brought the crying child into her arms and started to pat his head like older sister would do for her little brother.

"Shh it's okay now. I won't use or hurt you in anyway. A child should enjoy and love life to where he can be happy. I may not know what happen, but I promise that I will help you in any way I can," Najenda said, calming the child down and caused to smile with tears in his eyes which made her happy.

"Why are you helping me?" Naruto asked as he held onto the woman.

Najenda shrugged her shoulders and said, "Don't know. Call instincts to protect and help a child. Now how about we get you all clean up and something to fill you stomach up."

Najenda started to walk back to her apartment in the capital she had. Sure, she had room in the Imperial Military, but won't take the child there just yet. She would like the child to grow a little before she takes him with her.

"My name is Najenda. What's yours?" Najenda asked as she kept walking with the child in her arms.

"Naruto," Naruto replied as he held onto the silver haired woman that showed kindness to him like no one would.

No one would hug and calm him down. This was the start of something great for Naruto and he can feel it. Najenda may not know why she would care for a child all sudden and take him to her home. She didn't care and could tell it was the right thing to do.

The broken child know as Naruto Uzumaki was dead. Now he walks as a new person in a new life.

* * *

 **AN: This is idea story and slow updates will come along. Big information note, many changes are going to happen in this story, and yes Tobi will get you cookie. The changes are;**

 **Some members of the Oarburgh and Elite Seven are alive. Who is alive and what side they are on, don't know yet and ideas could help.**

 **Good and Fem-Orochimaru. The Sound Village will be Night Raid's information place and gain inform or anything that happens in the Eastern lands.**

 **Good Akatsuki. Most members went with Obito or fake Madara to capture all Jinchuuriki for the Moon Eye plan. The other members that are Good work with Night Raid to trade information and mission to help fund each other.**

 **Naruto x Akame x? x? x? x?**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Ten Years Later**

* * *

Ten years, ten long years and a lot of things have. The Empire was finally leaving its corruption time with all the members that supported the old ways. The corruption has ended two years ago when a lone assassin from Night Raid killed Prime Minster Honest for his crimes, ending the civil war and was seen a hero by the people. This caused the Empire to start on a peaceful path and later open many dark secrets to be killed or captured. The Revolutionary Army and all their assassin groups were gain pardons to join the Empire and help the whole western lands build a peaceful era together.

The Empire soon had two main groups that help the peace through the whole kingdom to the western lands. Night Raid, an assassin group that kills anyone that is a threat or corrupted like Honest and his followers. Jaegers, a special Police Squad to make sure law and order are right in the Empire and are known to match the assassins of Night Raid in everyway.

 **The Center Empire**

In the main kingdom of the Empire and at the throne room, Emperor Makoto is seen talking to one of his spies about some information that was happening in the eastern lands. The emperor was young and was watched by his new and most trusted Prime Minister which he was nowhere to be seen yet but will joining very soon.

"I see, thank you ninja-san. Please tell Oichi-sama that I thank her for the information and hope we can meet in person one day," Makoto said, thanking the ninja spy for the information he was given.

"You're welcome young emperor," The black-clothed ninja said before disappearing in smoke to take his leave.

Makoto sighed at the information he was given from his spies, well not his spies and would explain very soon.

Oichi of the Snakes, leader of the Sound Village, was allied with Night Raid during the corruption era and they traded information for no prices. Now they give information to the Empire since the west is in the era of peace. The people of Sound gives good information that has no need to question and a big piece of information has arrived that made the young emperor worried.

"My Emperor, sorry if I am late. I just finished my last class of the day," A voice said, getting Makoto's attention to look at his Prime Minister that enters the room.

The Prime Minister was a young man with fair blond hair and golden eyes. He wore a white robe on top of a black shirt and pants with a brown belt, a feather pin behind his ear and a collar-like accessory on his neck. His name was Run, Prime Minster Run of the Empire, teacher, and member of the Jaegers.

"That's fine Run. I have just finished my meeting with Oichi-sama's spy," Makoto waved off with a smile on his face but was in trouble with the information he was given.

"I see…is there a problem Emperor Makoto? When Lady Oichi gives her information it normally is good news or trading information that the Empire can use, but it seems that you are trouble. What it is?" Run asked, seeing that the young emperor was indeed trouble with the news.

Knowing he can't find it and was never a person to lie, Makoto sighed and said, "Please bring me the North Team from the Rousei Village, General Najenda, and General Esdeath. This information I have is important and more for them to hear it.

Run nodded his head and started to take his leave to send message bird to summon the people the emperor requested, knowing what the information was now and how important it was. To summon some members of Night Raid and two generals proves the information that the emperor has was important and that's all that matter.

 **Rousei Village (Near the Northwest border of the Empire)**

Within the rocky village, a group was training to build on their strength and skills to survive for anything in the wild. Sounds of grunts and painting were heard as the training was going at it. Three students were sparring against their teacher to test themselves and improve themselves.

The first was a young girl with neck length dark blue hair and light blue eyes. She wore a blue shirt, skirt, leggings, and boots. She also wore black dragon-like with a blue jewel in the middle on her right-hand middle finger. She had her raincoat with bunny ears-like attachments on her hood to the sides to not overheat when training. Her was Luna, first of the students

The second was a young girl with pink hair with her bangs hanging just above her pink eyes. She wore a pink hat, shirt, pants, and boots. She carried a bow with many different types on arrows on her back. She had her pink raincoat off to the sides with her friends. Her name was Air, second of the students.

The third was a young girl with shoulder length golden blonde hair and amber eyes. She wore a white shirt with yellow sleeves, yellow pants, and boots. She also wore gloves that have metallic fingertips with wire threats running through them. She had her yellow raincoat off to the sides with her friends. Her name was Fal, third and last of the students.

"That will be all for the day girls. Let's check on the baits and head back home," The teacher of the girls said, being a male voice and caused the girls to sigh in relief.

Luna, Air, and Fal fall onto the ground on their butts and relaxed from their sparing against their teacher/forester father. There were easy and hard days for training that comes to sparing or hand to hand combat lesson that helps build on strength and skills.

The three girls were saved by their teacher and saved them from the sadistic group of the Enthusiasts that would have subjected them to gruesome torture. The girls were thankful for their teacher. He gives them food, water, trained them to protect themselves, and was a like father them. He even gave them Teigus when the corruption era was gone and that will be a story for another time. In speaking of the teacher, let's see who he is.

The girls' teacher was the Hero of the Empire, member of Night Raid, son of Najenda and close to the rank of general, Naruto Kage or Naruto the Silver Shadow Dragon King.

Naruto was a young man with white spiky hair as the snow that lengths at his chin and purple cat sited eyes. He had the body of a runner and an assassin from training with assassins and soldiers. He wore a black combat shirt and coat with a purple dragon-like mark on his left shoulder and a Night Raid's symbol on the right. His combat pants were black and wore black combat boots with silver outlines. He carried two katanas on his left hip, a Teigu broadsword with a key link chain on his back and another Teigu which was sealed inside of him.

In face Naruto wields two Teigu, being one of the strongest people within the Empire and will be a story for another time.

Naruto had grown out of his broken shell to the man he was today. He still has nightmares of his past and all the abuse that was done to him. It was hard to move past those wounds, but he had help with the people that cared about him for who he is and moved on from his past to enjoy his life.

The white-haired teen was training his three students for the afternoon before they check on their traps on catching Danger Beast fish for dinner. He was proud of what his students have done and was happy to take care of them for these two years. He saw him as his own daughters has they saw him as their father. The age didn't matter to them, they were happy and will leave it at that.

"Tou-san do you think we can have some fruitarians with dinner? We had meat for two days in the role," Luna said as she got up on her feet with friends following behind.

"Don't see the problem with meat, but some fruits won't hurt," Air agreed.

"Meat is good, and some fruitarians should be added. Please Tou-san," Fal agreed with her friends on the change of dinner.

Naruto sighed with a small smile and said, "You will have to ask Akame-chan. She's the cook and make food on the table. We talk later about dinner. We first need to see our bait for the evening, girls."

"Yes Tou-san," Luna, Air, and Fal said in union as they fellow behind Naruto to check on the bait.

Soon the group walked towards the fishing spot that was set up before training. No fishing pulls, but a stick in the ground that contacts to a massive fishnet that was casted into the river for hunting a big one instead little fishes. A big one was needed to fill up some hungry mouths and that is agreeable.

"Do you think we got a big one Tou-san?" Luna asked, looking at the rive to see any fish, but saw nothing.

Air and Fal looked in the water to see any fishes, but like their friend they too saw nothing.

"Hard to say Luna. Hard to say, but I think we got something," Naruto responded as something was in the fishnet from the water ripples that hit shore which cause him to smirk.

He walked over towards the stick to pull the rope and soon felt heavy, meaning that someone was in the net for sure. The white-haired teen smiled as he used his inhuman strength to pull the robe and whole fishnet out of the water to have a massive Danger Beast fish coming out of the water and thrashed around.

"IT'S A GIANT!" Luna, Air, and Fal shouted in union with star in their eyes and drools coming out their months on seeing a massive fish.

"This will be dinner for tonight. It will make fine meal for all of us," Naruto said as he walks towards the head of the fish and punch with his right fist towards the head, causing it to die from brain damaged.

Once the Danger Beast was dead, the white-haired teen started to get the fish out of the net and started to carry it back to the village. The girls had picked out some fruits on the way by and follow behind their father towards the village.

The Rousei Village had some homes that were surround by rocky hills, trees and many Danger Beats for hunting. It makes a good training ground for assassins and hunters, but a home for the white-haired teen and the people he cares about.

The villagers waved as the group walks by and they waved back. The people in the village never treat the group as kings or queens but heroes and normal people. Naruto, his daughter and team treat the people fair and never abuse anything what so ever.

Soon enough the walk through the village to the forest and finally to a mansion. Naruto and his forster daughters have finally made it back home. The mansion was big enough to home a small army and train assassins, but the house was used for a family and enjoy life in a peaceful area.

Naruto soon saw one of his lovers resting within chair outside and smiled when seeing her. Yes, Naruto has a harem, and he was fine with it. The girls agreed due to the whited haired teen is need to rebuild a new clan and they cared about him for who he is. So, he was later placed into CRA states like the last member of a clan or like a royal king but moving on.

She was a young woman with short blonde hair with two long tufts that frame the sides of her head and golden eyes. She wore a revealing outfit with a black tube top, detachable sleeves, pants, boots and a scarf around her neck. She also wears a belt that is a Teigu and her name was Leone, a member of Night Raid and one of Naruto's lovers

"Hey, Foxy, girls!" Leone shouted happily and got up from her seat.

"Hey Leone-chan," Naruto greeted back with a smile on his face.

Leone had jumped onto her lover and hugged him close to her body. Naruto returned the hug, and both were in a warm embrace.

"Hey, Aunty Leone," Luna, Air, and Fal greeted with a smile on their faces to see their one of their aunt figures.

Leone lets go of Naruto to greet her little girls but kept her right-hand interlocking with her lover's.

"Hey, Luna, Air, and Fal. I see that you girls are training very well with your father," Leone said with a smile on her face, seeing that the girls have grown strong with their training.

"Yes, we are, but I think we could change the dinner plans," Air said as she and the other girls took out the fruits.

"Yeah, we know that Akame-kaa-san would cook meat for dinner but never hurts to pick some or ask for fruits," Luna agreed with Fal nodded her head as she eats an apple.

Leone smiled with a chuckled, knowing the girls very well and understand the whole thing. Akame loves to cook and eat meat. No one has a problem with her cooking, but it can use some things and one must not be late for dinner or you don't eat at all.

"True but I think having fish for dinner will do just fine. Do you agree, Naru-kun?" Leone asked as she allowed her lover to cut the fish open for the meat.

"Agree Leone-chan and our catch of the day should do fine for dinner," Naruto replied as he took out of his hunting knives and started to cut open the fish for its meat.

"If Akame or the others come back from their hunts then we are going to have a big dinner," Leone said with a smirk, knowing who was still hunting and outcome after the hunt.

Luna, Air, and Fal sighed, knowing that the dinner was going to have Danger Beast meat, but was happy with the dinner plans and could eat some fruit before dinner. Naruto smiled as he got the fish are set up for cooking and started a fire to cook tonight's dinner.

Then all sudden another group was coming with a massive Danger Beast being dragged into the front yard of the mansion and got everyone's attention to look at who was here. Three young women came out of the forest with tiger Danger Beast to skin their furs for the winter and meat to eat for dinner.

One was a young woman with long black hair that reaches down to her knees and red eyes. She wore a dark sleeveless mini dress with a white collar and a red tie, a red belt that has a red side skirt cover. She wore it with long black socks and black shoes. She also wore red gauntlets and black gloves. She carried two tigers on her back and kanata which is her Teigu while making her way towards the mansion. Her name was Akame, a member of Night Raid and one of Naruto's lovers.

The second was a young woman with long blonde hair and blue eyes. She wore a long white shirt with black pants and shoes. She also wore silver hoop earrings. She carried a tiger on her back and a few fruits in a fruit basket. Her name was Cornelia, member of Naruto's team, and one of his lovers.

The third was a young woman with long dark grey hair and lime eyes. Her clothing was made from a special material from the Oarburgh that can wash away blood and remove its smell immediately. She carried a tiger on her back and kanata. Her name was Taeko, one of the last members of the Oarburgh Clan, member of Naruto's team and one of his lovers.

Naruto had worked with Akame as partners later friends and lovers for a long time. The white-haired teen had met the black-haired assassin when he was doing a mission before joining the Revolutionary Army and being assassins for Night Raid. It was a small visit, but they did talk to one another a lot and sometime later joined the Night Raid and the rest was easy to tell.

Also, it was Akame's idea to live in the Rousei Village's main mansion and act like a normal family for once, but nothing is normal and that's great for them.

Naruto met Cornelia and Taeko during a small mission and stop both from killing each other. The white-haired teen had saved the blonde and placed the Oarburgh assassin into his watch for protection from the Empire. Later, the two assassins told the man they love feelings and the rest was history.

Now that's taken care of, let's return to the story.

"Akame-kaa-san!" Luna, Air, and Fal shouted happily to hug their mother figure.

Akame didn't have time to respond but dropped her Danger Beasts to hug the little girls and smiled on coming back.

"Luna, Air, Fal it's great to see you again," Akame said with a smile on her face as she hugs them.

"It's great to see you again, Akame-kaa-san. Tou-san has caught a big one today for dinner," Air said, pointing at her father who was cutting the fish up for dinner and cooking the meat in the fire.

Akame had stars in her eyes and drool when seeing a big fish for dinner.

"We will have fish and tiger for dinner," Akame said quickly making her mind and plans for dinner.

"Could we add some fruits or-," Luna offered but was cut off.

"Nope," Akame replied quickly.

The three girls sweat drop of their mother figure actions and love for meat.

"Hmm, Akame?" Cornelia said, getting her friend's attention to look at her.

Akame turn her attention towards her blonde-haired friend to see her pointing on her lips, meaning to clean the drool. The black-haired woman understands and whips the drool off with her right thumb.

"Great to see your back Akame, Cornelia, and Taeko" Leone said happily to see her fellow harem sisters.

Taeko smiled and said, "It's good to be back, Leone."

"Great to see you too Leone," Cornelia greeted with a smile on her face before she and Akame were brought into a three-way hug by a lioness.

Taeko shook her head with an understanding smile as she walked towards the girls.

"I take it that your father had got your studies and training done for the day?" Taeko asked as she started to place her tiger down and started to skin it with her hunting knife.

The three girls nodded their heads and Fal said, "Yep we did Aunty Taeko. Tou-san made sure we stay in shape for any Danger Beasts or assassins that might come by."

"Yep we are ready for anything, aunty," Luna said with a big smirk on her face while Air shook her head.

Taeko gives the three girls a blank look before bonking them on the head with her left hand, causing them to hold their heads in pain and fall onto their knees.

"Don't let pride get in the way, girls. Being train to know how to deal with the dangers is nothing to the real thing. So be ready and careful when it comes," Taeko informed the girls as she starts skinning her tiger and the girls recovered from the pain.

"Yes, aunty," Luna, Air, and Fal responded in the union, understanding what their aunt figure met.

Naruto, Akame, and the other girls have trained the three to protect themselves or be ready for what dangers are out there. It makes sense and everyone understands.

"Take it easy on them Taeko. Their still young and learning how to protect themselves and be assassins. Naruto-kun will make sure nothing happens to them," Cornelia said after she and Akame got out of the three-way hug from Leone and started to cut her own tiger skin.

Taeko sighed, knowing and understand what her friend met but she can't help and get worried about the three girls.

"They still have some years before they do their own missions. So, let's enjoy our time together and have great dinner with Danger Beast meat," Akame said as she finished skinning her tiger and walked towards Naruto with meat ready to cook.

Taeko and Cornelia understand and went back in skinning their tigers and talk to the girls to past the time. Leone walks over with her best friend to meet the man they love so much.

"Hey Akame-chan, Leone-chan," Naruto greeted, knowing who was behind him as he cooks the Danger Beast fish for dinner.

"Hey Naru-kun/Foxy," Akame and Leone greeted back as they sat down with the white-haired teen.

"I take that you, Taeko-chan, and Cora-chan have got more for dinner?" Naruto asked as he kept cooking the Danger Beast fish and soon started the first fish for dinner.

"Yep, the girls are helping with skinning the other tigers and should be here very soon, Naru-kun. Dinner should full us for the night," Akame responded as she helped her lover with cooking dinner and put more wood into the fire.

Naruto looked back to see Taeko and Cornelia brought the Tigers to where he was cooking, and the girls follow behind them. The white-haired assassin smiled as his two other lovers helped with cooking dinner with his forester daughters giving a hand or two. Their dinner should fill them just fine with no room for seconds and everything was going great for them.

 ** _Time Skip_**

The Danger Beast dinner was great and fill the assassins up for the night. No vegs and fruits, but a center man had change that and allow some for the little girls eat. Luna, Air, and Fal were watching the news in the living room's TV, being the same weather and some news nothing more. Naruto sat down with Akame on his lap, Leone leading up against his right side of his body, and Cornelia up against the left. Taeko was cleaning dishes since it was her turn and no problem with that what so ever.

Before anything else, a sound of a bird was tapping it's break on the main widow and got everyone's attention. Air walked over towards the widow to allow the bird to fly in and land on her shoulders. It was black bird and had a note on its leg, being messenger bird from the Empire.

"Tou-san, the bird has a letter on her leg," Air informed as she allowed the bird to rest on her right shoulder.

"Well let's see what she has for us," Naruto said using his right hand to single his daughter to get the letter.

Air nodded her head and took the note from the bird. Once she took the bird then flew off her shoulders and landed on a bird nesting area for birds to rest from their long travel. Naruto and his family had gotten letters from bird or people and they allow the messengers to relax. It would be rude to not allow them to rest but moving on.

Air walked towards her father to hand him the note and Naruto took the note before opening it to see what the letter had for. The white-haired teen started to read the letter out loud for everyone to know what it has and says;

 _"To Naruto Kage and the Northern Team._

 _The Young Emperor requested that the team in the north should return for important information from our allies in the eastern lands._

 _By Prime Minister Run."_

"Hmm I see," Naruto said after reading the letter and placing it in his coat for safe keeping.

"Are we leaving tonight?" Fal asked with Luna and Air wondering the same thing.

Naruto shook his head and said, "No not tonight. Tomorrow morning, we will leave for the Empire and make it in the afternoon but for now relax then we will all hand to bed for the night."

"Okay Tou-san," The girls replied in union, understand and planned to pack some cloths for their trip back to the Empire.

"What information do you think the Emperor has to share with you, Naru-kun?" Akame asked as she thought about the note and wonder what information.

Leone, Cornelia and Taeko shared the same thoughts and wonder the same thing. What information dose the young emperor has for them to share. It could be anything and Naruto will have to see it for himself when he gets to the Empire the next day.

Naruto shrugged his shoulders and said, "I can't say for sure, but I have feeling that our allies in the east have told Emperor Makoto something that has got his attention and wants to share it with me. It's has to be a good reason to call me back to the capital."

"Agree but I hope it dose take so long since we did send some letters to any surviving members of the Elites to come to the Rousei Village. I hope we are not gone to long," Cornelia said with a sad look on her face as she lowered her head.

Naruto and Akame looked at the blonde-haired assassin with understanding look and know what she met. The black-haired assassin, her younger sister, and friend were a part of the Elite Seven before becoming the Red Elites, an assassin group for old Empire. After the fall from the old Empire, the young emperor had requested that the elite assassins to come back to the Rousei Village or the capital to see if they can help with no Empire and if not, well we know that part.

Akame and Cornelia had lost some friends during their line of work for the Empire. Some of their friends had die during the line of duty and some are unknow. They want to meet their friends before judgment and hoped for a good thing. Naruto looked at his two girls with an understanding look before smiling and kissing them on their foreheads to calm them down.

"Don't worry Akame-chan, Cora-chan. You two will meet your friends again and I promise to help in any way I can. If you believe and have hope that they are alive, then they will come and believe that you two are alive as well my beautiful girls," Naruto said with smirk on his face, causing the two smiled back him lovey.

"Thanks, Naru-kun. Thanks for being there for us," Akame said as she hugged the white-haired teen with a warm smile on his face.

"Yeah thanks, Naruto-kun," Cornelia said with a smile on her face and hugged the left side of the man she loves.

Leone hugged the right side of Naruto with a big smile on her face and said, "Yep, Naru-kun has a big heart and softy for others. He is our Foxy and will be as one."

Taeko smiled before she hugged behind Naruto as she rested her head on top of his said and said, "Indeed, Leone. Naruto-kun is who he is, and we are love him for that."

Naruto smiled as held his girls close to him and relax in the warm embrace with the girls he loved. Luna, Air, and Fal smiled at their father, mother, and aunt figures, being happy for having a big and happy family for them to enjoy. Tomorrow they will leave for the Empire to see what the young emperor has to share with the white-haired teen but tonight the assassins are enjoying their time together as family and will do that.

* * *

 **Naruto x Akame x Esdeath x Leone x Chelsea x Cornelia x Taeko x? x? x?**

 **AN:What do you think so far of the harem and who else can join. Please give me some ideas and how it can work. Love to hear some ideas out.**

 **ANN: Tatsumi and his friends are alive and would make their appearances sometime later in the story as side-characters. Naruto Teigus are The Demon Armor: Incursio and The Prison of Ruin (OC Teigu).**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Blood, Fire, and Ice: Meeting the Leaf**

 **The Capital (One of the main streets)**

Within one of the busiest and riches streets of the capital, the assassin group had finally come, and it was passed midafternoon. Naruto, Akame, Leone, Cornelia, and Taeko were walking down the streets towards the main center of the kingdom with Luna, Air, and Fal following behind. The girls had a hard time coming back to the Capital, but their father made sure they were fine and remembered the good that happens on that day he found and saved them.

Naruto couldn't help himself but remembered that day he found the three girls he took in and smile at the memory.

It was two years ago during the Civil War; Naruto had a mission from Najenda to do some recon in the Capital and his mission lead him to find three girls being misled by a strange man that gives him a bad feeling. He trusted his senses and feelings on the matter to the point to drop the mission and follow the group in the shadows. It soon reached a point that made him sick and upset to attack and kill all members of the Enthusiasts to save the girls.

Of course, Najenda was upset for Naruto dropping his mission to save the girls but understand and allow him to take care of the girls as his own. To this day, he has done a wonderful job raising three girls as his own daughters.

Luna, Air, and Fal could remember being the warm arms of their father as he saved, give food and water, trained and helped them through the hardship they went through to this very day. But moving on and back to the story.

Before the group of assassins could talk to pass the time or talk what so ever, someone came burring past the older and hugged the young girls by them. At first, everyone was on guard and thought it was someone attacking them but soon lower the guard and a smile appeared on their face when seeing a familiar face.

The familiar face was a young woman with a red bob-style haircut, blue eyes and bunny ears accessory on her head. She wore a mini dress, a collar, and matching wristbands, boots and a pair of glasses. She had two microphones on her right thigh, one being her Teigu and other a normal one. This was Cosmina, one of Naruto's girlfriends and member of his team.

Naruto had saved Cosmina in the Western Country. He saved her from being burned from villagers and helped her trauma to not allow her to go into insanity. She was grateful for her savior and grown feelings for the white-haired teen to the point that both become boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Hey Luna, Air, Fal. Great to have you girls back! It's been forever since I saw you three!" Cosmina greeted with a big smile on her face and hugged the three girls in her arms.

"Hello Aunt Cosmina," The girls greeted as they were hugged evening more by the red-haired woman.

Naruto chuckled and said, "Cos-chan the girls need air."

This caused Cosmina to blink in confusion before seeing that Luna, Air, and Fal were turning blue from the loss of air and being hugged by her. The red-haired woman let the girls go and Taeko dusted them off from the dirt.

"I'm sorry girls. I was just happy for your girls again. It's been so long," Cosmina said with her eyes closed, remembering the last time.

"It was last week you last met," Akame, Leone, and Cornelia replied quickly, making the red-haired woman thought it about and they were right.

Cosmina shrugged her shoulders with a smile and said, "True but it can't help. Naruto-kun has such great little girls as his own daughters and almost everyone in his harem loves them as their own. A father, two mothers and a lot of aunts to look up to. Any kid would love to be Naruto-kun's child; I don't mind."

This caused Naruto to blush a little and the other girls to raise an eyebrow of her statement but thought as cross their mind. The white-haired teen has at least six lovers that one day one of them would bare his child which will be a dream come true for them. And he has nine girlfriends and a few other lovers. So, the thought of having a child with the man they love was not wrong but not the time for that and moving on.

Naruto shook his head, getting any thoughts out his mind and said, "Anyway, it nice to you again Cos-chan."

"It's great to see again, Naruto-kun. It's been so lonely since we girls have lost seen you. You better make it up to us," Cosmina said, having some ideas on how her boyfriend can make it up to her.

"I will. Do I always Cos-chan?" Naruto asked with a smirk on his face, planning on taking his lovers and girlfriends on a date when has the time during his stay at the capital.

"Yes, you do. So, what brings you all back to the Capitol all the sudden?" Cosmina asked, knowing that it was too soon for her boyfriend and others to be back.

Naruto and his team were assigned to be in the northwest to watch over the borders for the time being, but now the team was back and so that raise some questions.

"Emperor Makoto has request Naru-kun to return back to the Empire for some information he has to share with him, Cosmina," Akame answered for Naruto.

"Hmm, I see. Well, I should not keep you guys waiting. I will see you all after my next performance. Bye Naruto-kun," Cosmina said with a wave and smiled on her face as she left to get ready for her next performance.

"Bye Cos-chan," Naruto said as he watched his girlfriend leaving.

"Do you think we can watch Aunt Cosmina next performance, Tou-san?" Fal asked.

"Maybe but let's keep moving girls," Naruto replied as the group kept walking towards the center kingdom.

The walk towards the central kingdom wasn't long and the group found themselves walking in the hallways on the kingdom towards where the young emperor was waiting for.

"Cora-chan, Taeko-chan, can two take the girls to the gardens while the meeting is taking place," Naruto said, getting a nod of understanding from his two girls.

"Of course, Naruto-kun. Come along girls," Cornelia said as she led the little ones towards the gardens.

"We will wait for you," Taeko said with a bow and left with a friend towards the gardens.

Naruto, Akame, and Leone soon enter the main office room that Emperor Makoto was working on some paper with his minister at his side.

"Oh, hello Naruto. It's good to have you back. Sorry for calling in short notices," Makoto said as he noticed the Northern Team walking.

Naruto smiled with a wave of his right hand and said, "That's alright Emperor Makoto."

Makoto smiled as well and used a hand motion to have Run hand over the message that their friend give them yesterday. Naruto, Akame, and Leone took their seat at the sofa, starting the meeting and wonder where this will go.

 **Three Days Later**

We see a group of Leaf Ninja from Konoha as they were here as they were walking through the streets. The group is Jiraiya, Kushina, Kakashi, Menma (Naruto's twin and full of himself), Naruko (Naruto twin sister and he's neutral to her and she looks like a carbon copy of Naruto sexy Jutsu), Kiba, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Rock Lee and Neji.

The reason why they were here well they needed some allies as they lost their own allies and how did this happen will when word got out that Naruto disappear that reached their Fire Daimyo and he was livid on what he heard. He march toward Konoha with his Samurai army behind him and ripped them a new one and blame Minato for not being a better father and told everyone that the 3rd made a mistake and should've made Oichi the fourth Hokage instead of Minato. The Fire Lord cut 50% of the village funding and every other village heard on what he did cut all ties with Konoha and fined someone else to do business with.

Now they were walking down the road heading straight toward the Capital and they notice how peaceful the place was as the people were going about their business.

"This place looks so peaceful." Ino said as she saw how happy these people were.

"Well this place was corrupted but a group killed all the corrupted people in the higher ups." Jiraiya said as his spies can't get anything here.

Naruko didn't say anything as she was quite happy for her brother on running away to be free away from the village. She train by herself with her best friend Satsuki Uchiha but the said girl ran away from the village to Oichi but Naruko knew why she ran as she didn't want to be forced married to Menma as she couldn't blame him as she didn't want to marry Kiba. But Naruko told her parent that Kiba had to beat her in a duel which he lost but it got better as she became clan head for the Uzumaki Clan and banished both her mother and brother from the Clan and told them that they didn't followed the creed of the clan and the Daimyo protected her and Minato can't get involve with Clan affairs but Minato didn't know is that Naruko took everything that belong to the Uzumaki Clan.

They finally made it toward the gate of the Capital building where the Emperor lives and saw some guards walking up to them.

"What's your business here?" the guard said.

"We're here to speak with your Emperor as we're from Konoha." Jiraiya said as he showed the guard his paper.

The guard looked at the paper and nodded his head and motion someone over. The said person was a girl has auburn hair and ember eyes with a long ponytail that is almost reaching the ground. She was wearing a military uniform but Kiba's partner was whimpering at her and Kiba smell the stench of blood on her.

She made it to them and spoke. "So these people want to see the Emperor Makoto?"

"Yes Seryu Ubiquitous they do." The guard said.

"I see then I'll escort them but this a warning when you are present in front of the Emperor and if you speak when not spoken to…" Seryu trailed off as she smile her sinister smile ready to split her face and continue. "Then I will deliver shift justice on you and feed you to Koro."

Then looked down and saw a small dog by her and Kiba said something stupid.

"Psst… how can that little dog do anything?" he said.

That's when Koro changed into his active form towering over him roaring at him and his partner making them both piss themselves.

"Now you see that I'm not joking? Now come along as emperor Makoto has a busy schedule today because of the tournament." Seryu said.

They followed her as they didn't want to disobey her as they walked through the hallways of the building and stop by another door with six guard in front of it and Seryu knock on the door and hearing a male voice saying "enter" as she open the door and they walked in and they saw the Emperor and they were shock as he was young and the same age as them. But he wasn't alone as two women and another male were in the room a silver haired woman with an eye patch and another woman with long light blue hair wearing a military uniform with a military cap with a tattoo between her large breasts.

Seryu walked up to the throne and kneel before him "My lord! These people are from Konoha and they are here to speak with you."

"Thank you Seryu you may take your leave." Makoto said as he saw Seryu got up and stood by one of the pillars. "So what business do you have with us?"

He already knew after his meeting with Naruto as they wanted an alliance as they had some enemies that wanted Konoha destroyed but they wanted more like their troops, weapons, unfair trade agreement and more. And this piss off Naruto more as Konoha lost its ways thanks to the 3rd Hokage and then followed by the 4th Hokage.

Jiraiya was the first to answer. "Emperor Makoto we're here to ask you for an alliance with you."

"And why do you need an alliance with us?" Makoto lied as he was play dumb.

"We have enemies that want's to destroy us and I heard you were at peace so we came to you for help." Jiraiya said.

He was about to pull out the scroll and gave it to Esdeath which she gave it to the Emperor which he took and read but frown and toss it back to Jiraiya shocking the group.

"Hey what the hell is wrong with you?" Menma asks as he was getting piss off as he saw the Emperor toss the scroll away.

"You think I'm a young Emperor with no experience at all. Fools, I do have experience and I already know about your plans." Makoto said.

"Wait you knew?" Jiraiya said as he as shock on this.

"Of course we did you perverted pig." Najenda said.

"You think that you didn't have a Spy Network but with you though you don't know how to counter spy as well." Esdeath stated as she was disgusted by this man as this was Konoha great spy master but he doesn't know how to counter-spy.

"But how do you know about us?" Kakashi said.

"That would be me." A male voice said

The Konoha group looked at the pillar where Seryu was standing by and out came a man with silver hair and blue eyes but the noticeable things were the whisker marks on his cheek and this shock the group as they know who he is.

'Naruto!?' they all thought.

"Son! How long were you there?" Najenda asked.

"When they came in the room Mother." Naruto answered.

'Wait did that woman just call my son her son?' Kushina thought.

'So that's bro's new mom heh not bad as I can tell she's way better than Kushina.' Naruko thought.

'Holy Shit Naruto got fucking sexy as hell Ino likes.' Ino thought as she was having fantasies with Naruto plowing her.

Naruto looked at them with a cold look making them all flinch at the look as Jiraiya, Kushina and Kakashi know that to well and that was a look of a train killer.

"It's been a while has it Konoha?" He said with some cold in his voice.

"Naruto you were here this whole time?" Jiraiya asks his former godson.

"Why yes as my mother over there..." he pointed at Najenda and continue. "She raised me and train me into an assassin and now I sever in the Empire."

This shock the group but Kushina decided to speak up. "Naruto please come home with us so we can be a family again and protect you from the Akatsuki."

"And why should I as I have a caring mother that is better than you, I'm a hero of the West, I have friends, I have more than one wife that I love very much and I took in three girls and made them as my daughters. As for the Akatsuki I thought the perverted toad here told you that group spit with Nagato doesn't want to hunt down the Tailed Beasts while Obito Uchiha does with the other group but with his look he didn't know at all." Naruto said.

Jiraiya was in shock as he didn't know the Akatsuki split into two factions and why did his spies told him anything.

"Lord Makoto I have an idea?" Naruto said to his friend.

"Oh and what is that?" Makoto question him.

"There is a tournament happing tomorrow right so how about our best face off Konoha's best as I can see they brought in their youngster here to compete in the tournament for the prize money. If they win they get the money and the alliance but if they lose they get nothing." Naruto answer.

Makoto, Run, Esdeath, Seryu and Najenda all caught on Naruto's plan and mentally smirk at this as they can put Konoha in their place.

"Very well I agree to it Naruto as I will have my guards escort them to their rooms at the hotel I pick form them." Makoto said.

He order his guards to take them to their hotel rooms and when they left Naruto sat down on the steps that goes to the throne chair.

"Who will fight who Naruto?" Makoto asks him.

"I know someone that will face Naruko as I pick out the other fighters to fight the others sans for Sakura and Ino." He said.

"Why those two?" Esdeath question him

"Sakura is weak as hell judging by her chakra levels as she is a fan girl and Ino is someone close to me and the way she was eye humping me she has a huge crush on me but those two will be the medics." Naruto stated.

"OH, OH can I fight the mutt and his dog Naruto." Seryu said as she was waving her arm like a kid does in school when they know the answer to the question.

This made Naruto chuckled at this and answer her. "Sure you can Seryu but don't hurt Akamaru as it's not his fault that his master is an idiot."

Seryu grin at this and nodded her head in understanding as she was cackling evilly and this made them felt sorry for Kiba but that though pass by and didn't care.

"What about the pale eye girl as she was looking at you like she owns you or something?" Esdeath asks her lover.

"She's like you when we first met but more extreme as she sees me as her toy so you can have her my beautiful Ice Queen." He answer her as she blushed at the nick name he gave her.

Konoha won't know what they're about to face in the tournament as they're going to get a massive beat down from the people that Naruto picks.

 **AN: Next chapter full harem will be posted with side pairings. See you all next time**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Battle Starts**

The day was busy in the Empire as it was the day as the tournament was about to start and it was East vs. West. People around the Empire were filling the arena as they bought snacks and drinks for the fights that is about to start. In the combatant's rooms on both sides of the arena where the Empires best will face Konoha best with three of them were being cocky and they were Neji, Kiba and Menma.

"I can't wait to show these people my greatness." Kiba said.

"Please dog breathe your nothing," Menma said.

"What was that?!" Kiba yelled.

"That's enough you two," Kushina order as her hair moved around.

They stop as Kiba looked at Naruko and tried his luck, "Hey Naruko how about we head to my apartment room for some fun?"

"Remember the last time you tried to force yourself on me mutt," Naruko said with a glare.

Kiba cross his legs as he remembers but they were soon cut out of their chat as they notice a girl that was wearing clothes like a shrine maiden with black hair and black eyes; this girl is Suzuka and one of Naruto's lovers.

"Ladies and gentlemen, today is the day we start the tournament!" Suzuka yelled as the crowd cheered as she continues, "Now let's start the first match."

She pointed the Konoha and spoke, "The first person is Kiba Inuzuka from Konoha."

When Kiba came out everyone booed at him and Suzuka pointed the other side, "And his opponent is Seryu Ubiquitous."

The people cheered as Seryu came out and well Kiba paled when he saw her. Seryu saw this and her Teigu walking beside her. Kiba's partner saw Koro whimpered. And well, he just ran away and went back to Konoha side, hiding by Kushina.

"Aaawww, I wanted Koro to have some fun but oh well," Seryu said as she looked at Koro.

"Koro can you please go back to Naruto as you do love his petting"

Koro perk up when hearing Naruto's name quickly ran to find him and Seryu looked at Kiba with her smile that she showed them before they met.

"Suzuka can you start the match I have some 'things' to do," Seryu said.

"Oh, you mean your rape fetish with Naruto raping you." Suzuka teased.

Seryu face was now like a tomato and shouted at Suzuka, "I DON'T HAVE A RAPE FETISH SUZUKA?"

 _'You do have a fetish, but not rape, just hard core with handcuffs,_ ' Naruto lovers thought.

"Yeah keep telling yourself that Seryu and right now, let the first match begin," Suzuka said as she jumped back.

"You can just give up if you want mutt. So, I won't humiliated you in the process," Seryu said

Kiba growled at her and charged at her and swap his clawed fingers but she dodges it, then a kick and more attacks he sent to her. Seryu was getting bored from this as her opponent had no experience and never got his has dirty while she did. She can use her guns but didn't as she threw a punch in his gut and he spit out some blood and then threw a kick toward his ribs. She started to beat the shit out of him and the Konoha group looked on in shock as they were seeing Kiba getting manhandle like he's a freshly Genin that getting beat by their Jounin sensei.

Kiba was now on the ground beaten to a bloody pulp with Seryu standing over him and Suzuka came back to the ring and check out Kiba and found out that he was knock out cold.

"The winner of the first match is Seryu Ubiquitous!" Suzuka shouted.

The crowd cheered at Seryu's victory as she walked back to the booth and the medics took Kiba away so they can start the next match.

"Now for the next match is Neji Hyuga from Konoha and his opponent Leone," Suzuka said.

The crowd booed for Neji but cheered for Leone. They all saw the lioness walking out as she put her hands on her hips with smirk.

"Yo!" Leone said with a two-finger salute

"You two ready?" Suzuka asked with the two nodded their heads.

"Then let the match begin."

She jumped out of the ring to watch from afar and Neji got into his stance.

"You should give up as its fate for you to lose." Neji said.

Leone raised an eyebrow at this and spoke, "Fate for me to lose? Please, I don't believe in that as we choose the paths that we walk, and my hubby Naruto told me all about you."

Neji scoffed and spoke, "Of course and I can't believe you fall in love with a demon you slu…."

He couldn't finish his sentence as Leone's fist hit his face and was now using her Teigu the Lionel. Her body gave her animal-like characteristics shocking him and the others.

"What is she?" Ino asked, being confused at Leone appearance.

"Is that a bloodline?" Kushina asked.

"Maybe," Jiraiya said.

"She's a demon just like Naruto," Sakura said.

But she heard another girl laughing at her and looked to see a girl with pink hair and pink eyes as she was wearing a pink outfit with an object behind her back; this is Mine and another lover toward Naruto.

"Please that's Leone Teigu called Lionel, little pinkie and besides your pale eye friend just dug his own grave." Mine said as she threw a piece of popcorn in her mouth.

"What's a Teigu?" Jiraiya asked trying to get some information

"They are the remains of a Danger Beast and I won't tell you on how to make them," Mine said, taking a sip of her Dr. Pepper.

"Please like that freak can beat Neji and Naruto is a Demo…." Sakura said, but couldn't finish her sentence as Mine aimed her Pumpkin at her head with a sinister smile on her face.

"If you call my Naruto that name again, I will splatter your brains all over the chairs," Mine said still smiling.

Sakura shout her mouth and watched the match as Leone slowly walked toward Neji like a Lion ready to pounce and strike its prey.

"Don't you ever call him THAT! Do you understand?" Leone growled.

Neji spat out some blood and spoke, "It doesn't matter as he's still and demon."

This made Leone piss and used her Teigu speed and started to beat the living shit out of Neji as she threw punches and kicks at the Hyuga. Neji try to counter but Leone grabbed his hand and snapped it making him scream making now holding his now injure wrist. But lioness wasn't done as she kicked his left leg making it snap making Neji falling on the ground in pain as his leg was broken and wasn't done yet. She then grabbed his face and had her clawed thumbs hovering over his eyes making the Konoha group knowing on what was about to happened.

"Naruto told me about these eyes and how you pride them," Leone said with a sinister smile appearing on her face.

"So, let me take that pride away from you, shall we?"

She jabbed her clawed thumbs in his eyes destroying them as Neji screams were heard throughout the arena. When she was done, she pulled her thumbs out and walked away as Suzuka declare Leone the winner and call the medics for admitted help for the Branch member.

"T-t-t-that was brutal." Ino said as she still couldn't believe on what she witnesses and was close on losing her breakfast.

"No kiddy." Jiraiya said.

"Gai isn't going to like this." Kakashi said.

"I know and Lee will avenge his teammate as well." Kushina stated.

They all saw Lee entering the ring as his opponent was another girl with tan skin, blonde hair that is tied into twin ponytails with two horseshoes on them, green eyes as she top of her outfit was open revealing her light tan bikini top; this is Mez and another lover to Naruto.

"Are both fighters ready?" Suzuka asks them as the two nodded their heads.

"Then BEGIN!"

Suzuka jumped back as Lee got into his stance as Mez stood there with her hands at her hip, smirking at him.

"I've heard from Naruto that you're good in taijutsu? I hope you don't disappoint me," Mez said as she got into her stance.

"Naruto? What has the unyouthfully demon told you about me?" Lee asked.

But the green man felt pain as Mez punch him in the nose breaking it and flew back. He looked up to see Mez with a piss off look on her face.

"Maybe you have forgotten on what happen to the NOW blind person. Don't call Naruto that as of now you face me, Mez the last of the two Rakshasa Demons," She said.

"What's a Rakshasa Demon?" Sakura asked and got her answer from Mine.

"Rakshasa Demons are different from Danger Beasts and Teigu as they used their powers in their bodies and use it like a weapon. Mez and the ref Suzuka are the last two members alive and the Emperors personal bodyguards and Naruto lovers like me and a few others," Mine replied as she was about to watch another beat down.

Lee charged Mez and threw punches and kicks at her, but she blocked every single attack as she counters with her own which they connected. Lee jumped back and took off his leg weights making a crater in the floor and open some of his gates, blinding speed and hit Mez. She flew up in the air before being hit like a pinball as he grabbed her from behind. He spun around and was about to throw her down on the ground, but she slipped out of his grip as he landed on the ground hard which he somehow recovered.

Mez was now standing a few feet away from the now hurt and heavy breathing Lee as he and the others were shock on what they just witness.

"How?" Lee questioned, seeing Mez sweaty.

"How what? How did I escape your attack? Well I'm a Rakshasa Demon, I can use my powers on my body even I can control my sweat to escape your attack," Mez answered as she used her finger to wipe some sweat on her stomach. She put it in her mouth and lick her finger sexually like she does with Naruto Jr.

"But it's my turn now." Mez said.

She took off her two horseshoes on her hair as she released her weighted seals on her wrists and legs that Naruto made for her. She even took off her bikini top making every male and women blush at her naked chest as she threw them and her horseshoes on the ground, making a crater as she covers herself up.

 _'Weights!?'_ the Konoha group thought.

"Now then… don't blink." She said before she vanishes from her spot.

Lee then felt pain in his gut as he flew back and then he was kicked in the back then so forth as he was turn into a pinball and this shock the entire Konoha group.

 _'No way?'_ the others thought as they watched, not believing this.

 _'My Sharingan can't even follow her movements?'_ Kakashi thought as he was watching Gai's most proud student getting smacked around.

Lee was now in the air and Mez was right behind him as she used her powers to extend her arms and wrapped around him shocking him and the others on what she's going to do.

"You tried this on me. So, I'm going to use it on so here we go, primal lotus," Mez said.

She spun Lee around and threw him down on the ground as he screams in pain, but she wasn't done yet as jumped in the air and used all her weight and slammed down on Lee's back hard. She heard a crack making him scream in more pain as it was music to her ears, making him paralyzed forever.

"You know Lee, Naruto told me he went to hell and back to get Tsunade for you to have her to heal your back but after everything he did for you, you just spat in his face. So, do the whole world a favor and stay crippled forever," Mez said.

Mez walked away as Suzuka declare her the winner as the medics carried Lee off and this shock everyone in Konoha that Mez made Lee crippled forever. But what little did they know just like Oichi being Naruto's lover so is Tsunade as well as she's back to her prime.

"Gai is going to be depressed when he hears this," Kushina stated with both Kakashi and Jiraiya nodding their heads agreeing with her.

They took a small break to fix the ring and when they were done it was Hinata turn.

"Now for the next match, from Konoha we have Hinata Hyuga." Suzuka said as the crowd booed at the girl.

"And her opponent is General Esdeath Partas."

The crowd cheered for their top General of the Empire and they were chanting 'Esdeath' over and over as the two face off each other.

"So, you two are ready for the match?" Suzuka asks the two as they nodded their heads and spoke, "Then begin!"

Both Hinata and Esdeath looked at each other but Hinata had a lot of hatred making Esdeath raised an eyebrow at this.

"Why are you glaring at me with such hate?" Esdeath questioned but knows thanks to her lover.

"What's Naruto to you?" Hinata answered/asked.

"Oh that? He's everything to me~," Esdeath purred me at the end as she moved her hands up and down her body. She spoke, "He's a great man and a sex fiend in bed as I love to get gang banged by him and his magic hands gets me so hot~."

A blush appeared on hers and every other Naruto's lovers blush at this. This piss Hinata off as her Byakugan eyes were active.

"DIE!" Hinata shouted as she charges at Esdeath.

Esdeath was dodging her strikes as if she was dancing but Hinata was not having any of it. She jumped back and getting ready for her attack that she made and kill this bitch so she can have Naruto all to herself.

"Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fists!" She said as both her hands turn blue and turn into lions and struck Esdeath and hitting her making her smirk at this.

"I got you bitch! Naruto will be mine now!"

But her victory was cut short as Esdeath shattered into pieces and they notice it was ice.

 _'Ice Release?'_ they all thought but they were wrong.

Then they heard clapping and saw Esdeath sitting down on a throne of ice, smirking at the Hyuga heiress like she didn't care.

"Bravo little girl as you beaten my Ice Clone that I created thanks to Naruto's help with a scroll of an dead Ice Release girl by the name Haku gave to him and gave to me to use. Oh, the attacks that were in it as it made me upped my Ice powers to use WITHOUT hand signs," Esdeath informed as she got off and walked toward the girl as ice formed around the ring as a sinister smile appear on her face.

"But now play time is over and show you the attack that Haku girl used on him and the others."

The ice was forming something, and this made Kushina, Kakashi, Menma and Naruko shock on what Esdeath is doing.

"DEMONIC MIRRORING ICE CRYSTALS!" Esdeath shouted.

Then Hinata was surrounded by Ice Mirrors and Esdeath merged with one and multiple version of her in the mirrors with her rapier out. With one quick move Hinata had a cut mark on her arm, and then her leg and more and more cuts appeared on her body as Esdeath was above Hinata and axe kicked the girl onto the ground creating a crater, but she was knocked out.

"WINNER! ESDEATH PARTAS!" Suzuka shouted as the crowds cheered for Esdeath's win.

Esdeath walked up to the down Hyuga girl and grabbed her hair. This made Hinata groan in pain as she opens her eyes as Esdeath lean towards her ear and whisper something.

"If you ever think Naruto is yours… then you're dead wrong and even you try something," She said as she smashed Hinata lips and making her moan in the Ice Queen's mouth and parted before speaking, "Then I will make you my BITCH and PLAYTHING."

Esdeath slammed the girl's head on the ground and walked away with a smile on her face as she can't wait to be fucked stupid by Naruto again. It has been to long and wanted to enjoy some wild moments.

Back in the stands the Konoha group was still in shock as they lost four times. They were female fighters and Naruto lovers as well.

"I can't believe this," Kakashi said.

"Now we hope that your son and Naruko can pull it off." Jiraiya said.

Kushina nodded her head sadly, knowing Naruko wasn't her daughter anymore.

"Now for the next match as we have Naruko Uzumaki from Konoha!" Suzuka shouted and to Konoha's surprise they cheered for her.

"And her opponent is Satsuki Uchiha from Sound!"

This shock Naruko and Konoha's group as they just saw Satsuki walking toward the ring as she looked like her mother Mikoto as she has H-Cup breasts as they were the same size as Naruko's. But the question in their minds and that is if Satsuki is here then Oichi is here as well. They looked up to see their answer and saw Oichi sitting down next to the Emperor in her Kage robes and hat with smirk on her face.

"Satsuki?" Naruko said.

"Naruko," Satsuki said as she got into her stance and spoke, "Look, how about we forget about this and give the people what they want?"

Naruko smirk at this and got into her stance.

"Yeah sure thing bitch."

"Okay slut," Satsuki shot back with her own smirk.

"So, you two are ready?" Suzuka asks with them nodded their heads and spoke, "Then begin."

The two charged at each other and threw some punches as they dodge some and got a few hits in as well as the two jumped back and did some hand signs.

"Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu." Satsuki said as a fire dragon came out of her mouth.

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu." Naruko said as a water dragon appeared behind her.

The two attacks collided with each other and steam appeared around the ring.

Naruko did another set of hand signs and shouted, "Wind Style: Great Wind Breakthrough!"

The wind attack blew the steam away and notice Satsuki was nowhere to being seen. With quick reaction she jumped up in the air as two hands appeared right where her feet supposed to be, and she landed a few feet away from the spot with Satsuki coming out of a hole smirking at her.

"Not bad Naruko, you caught on where I was going to strike," Satsuki said.

"If the enemy ninja isn't in front of you, behind you, on your right, left or above you then they are below you." Naruko stated.

"Very good Naruko, shall we continue this dance?" Satsuki asked with a smile.

"Yeah let's continue." Naruko answered.

The two continue their fight as the crowd was cheering on as the fight was very good. The battle raged on as the two had cuts and bruises on their bodies as the two were at the end on the ring.

"How about we end this with a bang Satsuki?" Naruko asked.

"Yeah lets Naruko." Satsuki said.

Satsuki did some hand signs as her hand was cover in lighting as a swirling ball was in Naruko's hand.

"So, you master that did you?" Satsuki asked.

"Yep and made different version of it." Naruko replied

Satsuki smirk at this and spoke, "So did I."

The two charged at each other and thrusted their hands forward.

"Rasengan!" Naruko shouted.

"Chidori!" Satsuki shouted.

The two attacks collided, and a huge explosion appeared, and covered arena covered by smoke and anyone can't see a thing through the smoke. When the smoke cleared both Satsuki and Naruko were on the ground and Suzuka checked on them both, finding them both to be knock out.

"Both Naruko and Satsuki are both knock out… so it's a tie!" Suzuka shouted.

The crowd cheered as the two were taken to the medic bay area to be healed and now the last match can start.

"Now we will start the last match of the day!" Suzuka shouted as the crowd cheered.

"Now we have from Konoha is Menma Namikaze." The crowd booed at him.

"And his opponent Naruto Kage." The crowd cheered for their hero and chanted his name but to the Konoha group were shock on seeing Naruto and was about to fight against his brother. Now the two were facing off against each other while

Naruto had a bored look on his face while Menma was piss at him for a lot of reasons but one of them was he was blaming Naruto for putting Konoha in a bad light and stealing his woman. Menma was no fool as Satsuki has a huge crush on Naruto and he tried everything to take her away from Naruto but failed as she fled the village and joined another which pissed him off.

"You're going to regretting everything you did, you bastard." Menma growled.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at this but shrugged his shoulder.

"I have no idea on what your taking about but everything that happen was the pencil dicks and Konoha's fault," Naruto said, getting his former brother made.

Menma charged at his brother before Suzuka started the match but Naruto moved his head to the side to dodge the punch and punch Menma in the gut as he coughed up blood at the hard punch. Then Naruto punch him in the nose breaking it as Menma flew back.

"You got to do better than that." Naruto stated.

Menma glared at Naruto and charged and threw punches and kicks at him but Naruto dodge them all as he was toying with Menma. Naruto knew that his brother was trained by his former family, but his brother never killed before or have experience on anything. Naruto decided to stop playing around and go on the attack as he grabbed Menma fist and threw a kick to his ribs making him hear a cracking sound as he broke a few ribs.

Naruto just brutally beat the shit of his former brother as all that inner hatred that he held in was being let out right now.

The group form Konoha was watching in shock as they were watching Naruto beating the living shit of out his brother. Kushina has tears running down her cheeks as this was something she never wanted to see, Jiraiya winch with every punch and kick that Naruto delivered to his brother and Kakashi just sat there watching his sensei son Menma getting brutally beaten.

Menma was now on the ground bloody, beaten and broken while Naruto stood over him as he let out his hatred toward his pain, but it wasn't enough though as those fools will try and do something as his chain are still bind to that village.

"Your weak brother and you always will be weak; I don't know why that pervert and that pencil dick believe in just things like Prophesy as everything is not set in stone." Naruto said as he left with Suzuka declaring him the winner.

Menma and Konoha will soon get a wakeup call.

Naruto will be the one to do it as he will burn the tree all the way down to its roots.

 **Naruto's Big Harem (Changes)**

 **Akame Girls: Akame, Mez, Esdeath, Leone, Suzuka, Mine, Sheele, Seryu, Kurome, Spear, Cornelia, Taeko, Cosmina, Chelsea, Cassandra, Dorothea, Spear, Gin, and Doya.**

 **Naruto girls: Ino, Oichi, Tsunade, Samui, Shion, Satsuki, Konan, Koyuki, Kin, Tayuya, Karin, Yugito, Kurotsuchi, Anko, Yugao, Hana, Kurenai, Mei and Kimamaru (Female Konohamaru sexy Jutsu form and she will be two years younger than Naruto)**

 **Side Pairing will come in the next chapter.**


End file.
